This invention relates to wheelchairs, and more particularly to a cradle structure by which to enable the tilting of a wheelchair between upright and rearwardly tilted positions.
It is recognized that many benefits accrued to wheelchair patients when they are able to be adjusted periodically from an upright sitting position to a reclining position. The patient derives a feeling of relaxation. The reclining position also eases pressure points and improves circulation and hence reduces swelling in the legs and feet.
However, wheelchair patients heretofore have not been able to be adjusted to a reclining position without having a specially designed wheelchair. Accordingly, wheelchair patients heretofore have had to remain in an upright sitting position until transferred from the wheelchair to a bed or reclining chair. The latter requires the cooperative physical effort usually of at least two trained persons. Hence, most wheelchair patients are left for long periods of time in the upright sitting position.